Love Hina
by Butz-man
Summary: La elección de Keitaro, un final alternativo al Manga...
1. Love hina chapter1: Lo Inesperado

**---Love Hina---**

**La elección de Keitaro: Motoko **

Era una mañana común y corriente, o al menos eso parecía... Motoko se preparaba para sus exámenes de admisión a Toudai cuando de repente comenzó a recordar la vez en que vio a Keitaro y Naru besándose en la parte de atrás de hinata sou, ella simplemente no soportaba la idea de verlos juntos y no tenía la más mínima idea del porque.

Nota: Esto sucedió en el tomo 13 de love hina , ahora viene lo nuevo )

Hinata sou era igual de alegre y ruidoso como de costumbre Keitaro, después de haber escuchado la declaración de Naru pensó que las cosas estaban claras y que ambos ya eran pareja, pero sin embargo terminaban peleando y como suele pasar en algunas relaciones, esto se fue convirtiendo en una rutina la cual dejaba a keitaro con herídas y moretones por todo su cuerpo y lastimándolo emocionalmente ya que nunca sabía que era lo que realmente queria Naru...

Motoko simplemente observaba discretamente como se iba desarrollando la "relación" entre Naru y Keitaro, ella hacía un tiempo atrás ya habia declarado su amor a Keitaro pero él le dijo que después de haber llegado tan lejos con Naru no sería capaz de traicionarla, pero Motoko al ver como iban sucediendo las cosas decidió no darse por vencida, dado que Keitaro le daba clases particulares para ayudarla en su meta de llegar a ser estudiante de Toudai, Motoko aprovecho para invitarlo a salir después de ver en el estado en el que se encontraba Keitaro (víctima de los constantes golpes de Naru). Keitaro accedió a salir con Motoko ya que estaba enfadado con Naru y la llevo hacia una cafeteria que quedaba muy cerca del parque de diversiones Neverland, estando allí Motoko le preguntó que cual era el problema por el que estaba pasando ya que a pesar de lo que sucediera, Keitaro nunca había tenido una mirada tan triste ni un animo tan bajo, él le dijo que tan solo se sentía cansado de pasar todos los días por lo mismo y nunca estaba seguro del porque Naru lo castigaba constantemente, eso ya lo había hartado hasta el máximo y pensaba seriamente en terminar con ella, Motoko pudo ver un rayo de luz luego de escuchar lo que aquejaba a Keitaro y se dijo a si misma que esta vez iba a intentarlo en serio con él. Para consolarlo, Motoko lo miro con una cara llena de ternura y Keitaro al mirarla, contempló la increíble belleza que poseía Motoko y que por alguna razón no se había dado cuenta antes, tal belleza lo dejo sin habla pero se sintió mejor con solo observarla...

Camino a casa Motoko pudo darse cuenta que la mirada triste que tenia Keitaro habia cambiado y además que era gracias a ella que Keitaro había mejorado su estado de animo, de repente empezó a llover muy fuerte y ninguno de los dos traía en su haber un paraguas así que no les quedo nada más que esperar bajo un lugar seguro mientras paraba la lluvia, pero sin embargo ambos habían quedado muy mojados debido al repentino golpe de agua, la blusa que cargaba Motoko era muy fina y dejaba entreveer sus pechos los cuales esta vez no estaban suprimidos por una venda como los solía tener antes, Keitaro la miraba fijamente mientras que Motoko disimulaba y se hacía la que miraba hacia otro lado, pero luego cuando se aseguro de que Keitaro estaba completamente hipnotizado con sus pechos lo miró fijamente también, entonces Keitaro en vez de tratar de disculparse por lo que estaba haciendo le dijo que jamás se había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que sus los pechos, Motoko se sonrojo y le dijo que ella nunca pensó que él sería capaz de tener el valor de decirle tales palabras, ambos sonrieron alegremente y sus miradas se encontraron, lentamente comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro y fijaron sus miradas en los labios del otro cuando con un beso tan suave, sellaron el comienzo de una nueva relación, un beso suave pero que a la vez se fue tornando en un beso lleno de deseo y pasión que ninguno de los dos habían experimentado antes, Keitaro comenzo a deslizar sus manos suavemente por el cuerpo de Motoko mientras ella gemía toda extasiada y llena de pasión, las manos de Keitaro llegaron hasta las caderas de Motoko y esta se asustó ya que era la primera vez en experimentar algo así con un hombre... pero luego ella de alguna manera recupero la compostura y le dijo que no podían hacer eso allí en plena calle y que sería mejor que lo olvidaran...

Saludos a las personas amantes de Love Hina y espero les guste este pequeño fic el cual no se si seguire realizando pero que me pareció interesante publicar


	2. Love hina chapter 2: La decisión de Naru

**---Love Hina---**

**La elección de Keitaro: Motoko **

**Capitulo II**

**---La decisión de Naru---**

Llegando a casa, todas estaban impactadas de que Keitaro y Motoko llegaran en tales fachas y que sobre todas las cosas _ESTUVIERAN JUNTOS, _Suu empezó a preguntar el porqué de que ambos hubieran tenido una cita ya que tanto Naru como Keitaro eran pareja, Keitaro se disculpó como siempre y les dijo que tan solo habían ido a tomar un café y que Motoko quería preguntarle ciertas cosas de la materia de Inglés ya que él era muy bueno en ese tema, Motoko asintió con la cabeza mientras el resto de chicas seguían haciendo preguntas a Keitaro, Mutsumi se encontraba en la cocina pero en cuanto escuchó el alboroto salió a ver que sucedía en la sala y vio a Keitaro con una cara de contrariedad y le dijo que la acompañara a la cocina, en dicho lugar ambos comenzaron a charlar y entonces él empezó a relatar todo lo sucedido y que el problema era _como se lo iba a decir a Naru_

Mientras tanto Naru se encontraba fuera dando clases particulares en una pequeña escuela pública, pero algo dentro de ella sabía que se le había pasado la mano con Keitaro el día anterior y que una simple disculpa no era suficiente, ella tenía que hacer algo que la hiciera quedar bien con Keitaro, algo que hiciera que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior quedara en el pasado y pensó que ya era momento de entregarse a él (ellos aún no habían hecho el amor) porque a pesar de tener tanto tiempo como pareja, ellos nunca habían _dormido juntos_ y recordaba que cada vez que Keitaro deslizaba su mano a través de sus piernas hasta llegar hacia su lugar especial ella siempre lo golpeaba y le decía que aún no podía tocar allí, Keitaro solo suspiraba y sonreía estúpidamente y todo quedaba perdonado y olvidado...

Volviendo a Hinata sou, Motoko estaba en su cuarto meditando acerca de lo sucedido momentos atrás en la lluvia recordando cada instante y sintiendo que su corazón quería salir de su pecho ya que latía muy fuerte, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus pezones poco a poco comenzaban a sobresalir sobre la blusa mojada la cual aún conserva puesta, tales sensaciones la hacían sentir de una manera que nunca se había sentido antes, el placer la invadía cuando de repente aparece Suu y ésta le pide que jueguen un rato, mientras que Motoko estaba toda asustada y para despistarla le dijo que estaba bien, pero que primero debía cambiarse de ropa y Suu como siempre suele ser comenzó a saltar y le dijo que la esperaba afuera. Motoko estaba toda preocupada ya que sentía que las cosas se le iban de las manos y que si en una próxima ocasión volvía a estar así con Keitaro ella no iba a ser capaz de controlarse ya que lo deseaba tanto y al mismo tiempo sabía que él estaba con Naru lo cual se volvía una especie de circulo vicioso del cual no podía escapar.

Keitaro estaba decidido, debía terminar su relación con Naru para que Motoko no se sintiera insegura y poder comenzar una nueva relación con ella; de a poco Keitaro recordaba como en todo momento Motoko había estado allí para él, recordó un momento en especial, un 14 de febrero en el cual ella fue la primera en darle una funda de chocolate en vez de chocolates ya hechos (como lo suelen hacer las chicas japonesas) y se dio cuenta de lo tímida e inocente que era, detrás de todo ese carácter fuerte se encontraba una extraordinaria mujer que apenas estaba comenzando a descubrir y la cual ahora se estaba convirtiendo en parte importante de su vida, el rostro de Keitaro dejaba ver una sonrisa llena de alegría al recordar esos momentos mientras que Naru se iba alejando poco a poco de sus pensamientos. Ya estaba lista la cena y todos estaban listos para comer pero en ese momento llega Naru disculpándose por la tardanza y explicándoles que se le había hecho tarde para tomar el metro, todas sonrieron y le dijeron que se sentara a comer junto con ellas pero... Keitaro que solía estar sentado junto a ella no estaba en la mesa, Naru se apresuró a preguntar por él pero justo antes que ella hablara, Kitsune le dijo que Keitaro había dicho que no tenía hambre y por eso no iba a comer, lo primero que vino a la mente de Naru fue que él se encontraba aún muy molesto con ella por el problema que habían tenido el día anterior pero pensó que después de terminar de comer le daría una gran sorpresa al decirle que ya estaba lista para él.

Mientras Naru y las demás cenaban Keitaro se encontraba limpiando las aguas termales y entre el humo de ellas una figura se logra ver, una figura muy hermosa que se hace familiar para Keitaro el cual pregunta ¿quién esta allí? Y de pronto la sombra comienza a acercarse más y más sin decir una sola palabra, Keitaro no podía moverse por más que quisiera y se encontraba todo paralizado cuando la figura estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Keitaro se pudo dar cuenta que era Motoko quien había decidido darse un baño antes de ir a cenar, ella se encontraba justo en frente de él, con tan solo una pequeña toalla la cual sujetaba con una mano, mientras que Keitaro la miraba fijamente ella se acerca sin decirle nada y lo besa sin previo aviso, ella ansiaba tanto ese beso que no importaba lo que pudiera suceder después, tenía que volver a besarlo, a sentir su cuerpo, mientras que Keitaro el cual ya hace rato había tomado su decisión correspondió el beso de Motoko y la abrazó fuertemente, Motoko dejó caer la toalla y Keitaro podía sentir completamente el cuerpo desnudo de ella contra su cuerpo y lo invadía el deseo de poseerla, de tenerla, de hacerla su mujer, lentamente Keitaro deslizaba sus manos hasta las caderas de Motoko mientras ella comenzaba lentamente a sacarle la camisa que llevaba puesta, Keitaro recostó a Motoko junto a una roca dentro de las aguas termales mientras recorría con sus labios el hermoso cuerpo de ella, cuando sus brazos comenzaron a acariciar los pechos de Motoko, ésta realizó un gemido el cual avivó la llama de pasión que existía entre los 2... con la mano izquierda Keitaro comenzó un movimiento suave y circular acariciándole los pechos y luego rodeando con su lengua los pezones de Motoko, los cuales parecía que querían salir disparados por lo firmes que estaban mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba el clítoris de Motoko con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes de sus dedos ambos estaban demasiado excitados como para preocuparse por lo que sucedería después, Motoko toda inocente no sabia que hacer y en su desesperación por corresponder las caricias de Keitaro que tanto la enloquecían metió su mano en el interior de él y busco el miembro de este y comenzó a acariciárselo hasta el punto que ya Keitaro estaba completamente ido y ella igual, Keitaro deslizo sus interiores y procedió a penetrarla, Motoko dejada llevar por el deseo no puso resistencia, su miembro poco a poco llegaba a ese lugar especial, tan ansiado, el cual era la puerta al mayor placer experimentado por el hombre, en el primer contacto Motoko gimió muy fuerte ya que sentía que algo entraba en ella, algo que jamás había sentido pero que sin saberlo lo anhelaba, Keitaro poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro más y más mientras Motoko gemía más y más hasta que lo introdujo todo y comenzó el vaivén mientras Motoko lo agarraba del cabello de una manera brutal! Era la primera vez que Keitaro y Motoko hacían el amor en toda su vida y lo estaban disfrutando a plenitud pasaron severos minutos hasta que terminaron de hacer el amor y ambos estaban agotados y comenzaron a bañarse juntos, era como ver una pareja de recién casados en su luna de miel, Motoko tallaba la espalda de Keitaro mientras este hacia lo mismo con ella, ambos terminaron de bañarse pero no hablaban sobre lo sucedido ni sobre el tema, ni sobre Naru... Keitaro se dirigió a su cuarto y Motoko al de ella, Keitaro secaba su cabello cuando se escucha desde afuera de la habitación ¿Puedo pasar? Y Keitaro exclama "desde luego, Naru..."

Wow! La historia continua y esta vez subida un poquito más de tono, seguirá desarrollándose a lo largo de 5 capítulos los cuales relatarán la historia que siempre quise contar acerca de Love Hina, espero les guste , no esta demás que dejen reseñas para saber sus opiniones xD


	3. Love hina chapter 3: Engaño

**---Love Hina---**

**La elección de Keitaro: Motoko **

**Capitulo III**

**---Engaño---**

Motoko se encuentra en su cuarto terminándose de anudar los vendajes que cubren sus pechos pero cada movimiento realizado le recuerda su encuentro con Keitaro, mientras se cambiaba de ropa el roce de sus prendas intimas le recuerdan cuando Keitaro froto sus manos por esa parte de su cuerpo, cada detalle le recuerda a él, y empieza a llorar ya que no pudo evitar que todo lo sucedido ocurriera ni con todo el entrenamiento que realiza día a día pudo contra el más difícil enemigo que tuvo que enfrentar y ese es, el amor. Cada minuto que transcurría era una eternidad, ella necesita desesperadamente ver a Keitaro una vez más pero se repite a sí misma "¿que pensará Keitaro al respecto, me amará también? Pero él a quien ama es a Naru..." y a su vez decide que lo mejor es que ella misma sea la encargada de contarle a Naru todo lo sucedido. Mientras tanto, Naru no tenía idea de cómo empezar a explicarle a Keitaro que estaba muy apenada por lo sucedido la ultima vez que habían hablado y se sentó frente a él mientras que Keitaro pensaba en como decirle lo de Motoko así que ambos estaban ante una difícil situación, Naru comenzó a recordar lo sucedido la última vez "_Era un día común y corriente, ambos estaban sentados en la cafetería de Toudai almorzando mientras dialogaban tranquilamente sobre lo ocurrido en clases cuando de repente aparece una compañera de Keitaro la cual le pidió unos apuntes prestados mientras que Keitaro no dejaba de mirarle los senos que se entreveían a través de la blusa y como hubiera sido de esperarse Naru lo iba a golpear pero se aguanto un poco ya que como estaban en Toudai y había mucha gente se lo dejo pasar, luego la chica se fue guiñándole el ojo a Keitaro y este solo sonrió mientras Naru lo miraba con cara de arreglaremos cuentas cuando lleguemos a casa _ _seguía transcurriendo el tiempo cuando la segunda visitante llego a interrumpir y esta vez era Motoko quién necesitaba ayuda urgente de Keitaro para estudiar ya que se le venía un examen en el siguiente período de clases, Motoko se acerco y le pidió de favor a Keitaro que la ayudase a estudiar y este sin pensarlo dos veces accedió y se levantó de la mesa sin siquiera despedirse de Naru, la cual ya de por sí estaba muy enfadada por el suceso anterior con la otra chica. Sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol en el campus comenzaron a repasar los trabajos que tenía Motoko y ella aunque realmente necesitaba estudiar disfrutaba cada minuto de estar con él, Naru como era de esperarse los estaba vigilando a lo lejos con unos binoculares, Keitaro comenzó explicándole a cada paso lo que tenía que resolver a Motoko mientras que ella aunque nerviosa estaba muy atenta a lo que decía Keitaro, fue cosa de segundos pero a Motoko se le cae el cuaderno en el que estaba tomando apuntes de las piernas y Keitaro con toda la buena intención del mundo de recogerlo y dárselo en las manos accidentalmente toca las piernas de Motoko quien se sonrojó y a la vez sonrió ya que se había percatado que tan solo era un accidente, por otro lado Naru quien los estaba observando pensó que Keitaro estaba tratando de aprovecharse de Motoko por lo cual corrió desde donde estaba y lo golpeo hasta más no poder, todas las parejas que estaban por el lugar se percataron del altercado y Naru comenzó a hacer un alboroto por prácticamente nada, tanto Motoko como Keitaro le trataban de explicar lo sucedido pero ella no escuchaba palabras" _ Keitaro se dio cuenta que esto no iba a cambiar por más que se lo pidiera, Naru siempre estaba insegura de los sentimientos de él hacia ella y por eso siempre reaccionaba así por lo cual Keitaro ya se sentía cansado de que pasaran siempre este tipo de altercados.

Naru sabía que eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Keitaro cuando hablaba con ella y empezó disculpándose, pidiéndole perdón por todo lo ocurrido y diciéndole que lo olvidara que de ahora en adelante las cosas iban a cambiar, Keitaro también iba a hablar pero ella lo interrumpió y le dijo que quería que la acompañara a un lugar en especial pero no le decía a donde y Keitaro accedió ya que tenía planeado terminar con ella esa misma noche. Mientras salían de Hinata Sou se encontraron con Kitsune quien claro esta, comenzó a interrogarlos para saber donde iban y ambos se pusieron nerviosos por lo cual Kitsune asumió el lugar a donde iban a ir pero Naru y Keitaro le dijeron que se equivocaba y que lo que iban a hacer era a ver unos utensilios que se le habían extraviado a Naru en la escuela, pero ambos sabían que eso no era verdad... Se apresuraron a salir cuando se encuentran con Shinobu la cual les preguntó si los podía acompañar pero le dijeron que no se molestara que no tardarían mucho, Shinobu tenía una cara de preocupación muy evidente y Naru le preguntó que cual era el problema, que podía contar con ella pero Shinobu le dijo que no era nada importante y miró a Keitaro con sus ojos tristes, casi al punto de querer llorar pero él no entendía lo ocurrido con Shinobu por lo que se fue con Naru sin preguntarle nada, pensó que a lo mejor cuando regresara pasaría por su habitación para hablar con ella.

Keitaro y Naru siguieron su camino, Keitaro continuamente preguntaba hacia donde lo llevaba pero Naru sonreía tiernamente y le decía que no se preocupara lo cual era como si una estaca atravesara su pecho ya que el iba a terminar con ella pero al verla tan tierna se le hacía imposible siquiera pensar en hacerlo, paso el tiempo y mientras caminaban Naru le preguntaba muchas cosas, sobre todo si aun estaba molesto y él le respondía que ya francamente el enojo se le había pasado y que estaba todo bien, Naru se sentía muy feliz ya que la decisión que había tomado cada vez se hacía más correcta y se sentía mejor consigo misma. Después de un buen tiempo pasaron cerca de un Hotel lujosísimo al cual Naru entró y Keitaro la siguió preguntándole que porqué entraba en ese lugar, Naru subió por el elevador y le dijo que se apresurara que de lo contrario lo dejaría botado y Keitaro subió con ella, estando en el elevador Keitaro volvió a preguntar el porque de estar en ese lugar y Naru seguía sin decir nada y solo sonreía, al llegar al quinto piso corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación de la cual tenía la llave y usó para entrar, Keitaro la siguió cada vez más confundido del porque que estaban en ese lugar.

Una vez dentro Naru le dijo que la esperara un momento que iba al baño mientras Keitaro cada vez estaba más asombrado de que estuvieran en una habitación de Hotel y pensó que a lo mejor ella quería entregarse a él pero a la vez se decía tonto a sí mismo y recordaba que Naru ni siquiera lo dejaba tocarle las piernas y creyó que a lo mejor ella podría tener algo importante que decirle e imaginó que ella podría pedirle que se casara con él lo cual lo puso muy nervioso y se repetía a si mismo que no estaba listo para tal acontecimiento, era demasiado pronto además ahora estaba Motoko en su vida y no podía casarse con Naru ya que él estaba enamorado de Motoko. Los minutos pasaban y Naru no salía del baño, Keitaro estaba muy pálido y pensaba en la manera en como responder a la pregunta que Naru le iba a formular mientras que Naru estaba en el baño alistándose para salir lista al encuentro con su amado, para tal ocasión ella había comprado una ropa interior muy sexy la cual estaba colocándose, ella quería que el momento fuera perfecto y que al salir Keitaro no pudiera apartar sus ojos ni un segundo de ella... Llegó el momento, ella al fin estaba lista el camisón transparente dejaba ver su esbelta figura la cual era perfecta, y en su interior, su sostén y calzón eran tan blancos los cuales simbolizaba su pureza al abrir la cerradura del baño Keitaro estaba mirando hacia la ventana y ella con una voz suave le dijo "Keitaro, estoy lista" y al voltear Keitaro se encontró con el momento que había soñado por tanto tiempo, él había anhelado ese momento tantas veces y se encontraba en el en estos momentos, Keitaro dijo "Naru, yo..."

El tercer capítulo por fin esta aquí y cada vez se pone más interesante, faltan solo dos más y espero los estén disfrutando mucho , gracias por las reseñas que me han dejado y se agradece bastante, me alegro que les haya gustado, hasta el próximo capítulo


	4. Love Hina Chapter 4: Destinados

**---Love Hina---**

**La elección de Keitaro: Motoko **

**Capitulo IV**

**---Destinados el uno para el otro---**

Hinata Sou, ya era muy tarde y aún no regresaban Keitaro y Naru. Las chicas estaban preocupadas por el paradero de ambos todas se preguntaban si Keitaro había escapado con Naru nuevamente y hacia a donde se habían decidido fugar... Kitsune sabiamente comento "A lo mejor Naru se entregará a Keitaro" y todas se horrorizaron de solo pensar que Naru llegaría hasta ese punto con Keitaro, pero habían dos chicas las cuales no creían que Keitaro y Naru fueran capaces de "hacerlo" ya que ambas ciegamente confiaban en que su amor no podría ser traicionado de esa manera; Motoko se notaba extremadamente preocupada y esto sorprendía mucho a las otras chicas ya que jamás habían visto a Aoyama Motoko de esta manera mientras que por otro lado la pobre de Shinobu tan solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y que nada de lo que las otras imaginasen fuera cierto, pero ella en ese mismo instante comenzó a recordar lo sucedido el día anterior, ella había sido testigo del encuentro que tuvieron Motoko y Keitaro... "_Cuando Shinobu se disponía a entrar a darse un baño tras la niebla de las aguas termales se escuchaban gemidos estremecedores por parte de una chica, y al observar bien vio a Keitaro y Motoko haciendo el amor, decidió esconderse tras una de las rocas y verlos a ambos en acción fue así como Shinobu comenzó a sentirse extraña, sentía que un calor invadía su cuerpo de tal manera que la hacia volver loca pero ella no comprendía que era lo que en realidad estaba pasando era la primera vez en que ella veía tales cosas entre un hombre y una mujer, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse y poco a poco sus pezones empezaron a endurecerse mientras se acariciaba los senos era algo jamás experimentado y a medida que ella acariciaba sus pechos se sentía mucho mejor, estaba probando por primera vez lo que era el placer sobre todo al ver el cuerpo de Keitaro desnudo, ella se fijo que el miembro de Keitaro estaba por entrar en Motoko y ella quería, deseaba, necesitaba que fuese dentro de ella a donde debía entrar Keitaro tanto era el deseo que deslizo su mano derecha y llego hasta su aun joven clítoris, el cual comenzó a acariciar y acariciar... esta era la primera vez que le sucedía esto, mientras Keitaro daba sus embestidas hacia Motoko, Shinobu introducía sus dedos en su aun muy apretada vagina, lo cual le producía un pequeño dolor que a la vez se iba convirtiendo en placer, el cual deseaba a toda costa que no terminara... "_

El amor de ambas era de una u otra manera algo que no podían controlar, Motoko por primera vez estaba mostrando ese lado sensible de mujer que nunca dejaba ver, preocupada al extremo de querer salir a buscarlos pero al mismo tiempo tratando de disimular algo que por más que quisiera no podía, sin embargo deseó creer que lo que paso entre ella y Keitaro era algo mágico y que Keitaro iba a serle fiel así que decidió sólo meditar las cosas mientras el resto de las chicas decidieron esperar, Kitsune se puso a mirar la televisión, Kaolla se puso a jugar mientras que Shinobu se fue a su cuarto a dibujar mientras lagrimas caían de sus bellos ojos. Luego de un buen tiempo dibujando el resultado fue ella junto a Keitaro besándose... Había alguien que a pesar de notarse tranquila y calmada estaba más preocupada que el resto y ésta era Otohime, la cual salió sin decir nada y sin dejar rastro... Mientras tanto, en la habitación del hotel estaba Keitaro asombrado y definitivamente no sabía que decir o hacer, no podía apartar la vista de la hermosa Naru Narusegaua pero al mismo tiempo en su mente estaba el recuerdo de Motoko, Naru dijo "Keitaro yo... quiero que me tomes ahora mismo, que me hagas el amor, creo que lo merecemos ya que llevamos tanto tiempo deseándolo y no quisiera perder mi virginidad con nadie más que contigo, sé que debe ser la primera vez para ti también ¿verdad? Y Keitaro no respondió, solamente asentó la cabeza en señal de que ella tenia razón y entonces Naru tomó la mano de Keitaro y se sentó junto a él, comenzó a besarlo y a tocar su pecho, Keitaro a pesar de estar allí, con la mujer que hasta hace poco tiempo era todo para él, sentía que no merecía estar con ella era demasiado y no podía soportarlo, la abrazó y cuando ella pensó que iba a recostarla en la cama, él se levantó y le dijo "Naru, no creo que sea justo que te haga esto a ti" mientras Naru no tenia la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando. Toda asombrada le preguntó que cual era el problema y keitaro le respondió "lo siento pero... amo a otra persona" ¡Naru quedó en estado de shock! No pudo preguntarle quien era o porqué esa respuesta solo lagrimas caían de sus ojos mientras Keitaro tomó su chaqueta y salió del cuarto, camino al elevador él comienza a pensar en Motoko y recordó todos esos detalles que ella siempre tuvo con él, cosas que ninguna otra había hecho por él y se dio cuenta de que realmente la amaba, no sólo por el hecho de haber tenido relaciones la noche anterior, sino desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y que lo de Naru era un capricho ya que sus sentimientos por ella no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para rechazar a Motoko mientras que sí pudo rechazar a Naru... Por fin lo veía todo claro, no había duda en su mente y en su alma, quería llegar a casa para contárselo todo a Motoko era algo que necesitaba.

Keitaro salió del hotel y cuando se disponía a tomar un taxi se da cuenta de que en la acera frente al hotel en el que se encontraba estaba Otohime la cual lo llamaba con desesperación y cuando de repente ella se desmaya y Keitaro corre en su auxilio, luego de un tiempo Otohime recupera la conciencia y se da cuenta que está en un parque recostada en las piernas de Keitaro y éste mira el río y recuerda esa cita que tuvieron ambos... Otohime estaba muy contenta de estar allí en ese instante y extiende su mano y le saca los lentes a Keitaro y le dice "Ahora, ¿soy una molestia para ti?" Keitaro recordó que esas palabras fueron las mismas que ella le dijo en aquella ocasión que ambos tuvieron una cita, y le respondió "nuevamente te lo repito, NO, jamás lo has sido y jamás lo serás... Pero ahora estoy enamorado de alguien más, por mucho tiempo creí amar a Naru pero no fue así al contrario estaba encaprichado con ella y me aferraba a ella pensando que nadie más me iba a querer así que hacia hasta lo imposible por no perderla pero ahora es diferente. Otohime toda asombrada por la forma de responder de Keitaro le preguntó si él podía decirle quién era esta chica misteriosa a la que tanto amaba, y el sonrió y le dijo que por ahora no podía decírselo ya que quería hablar con ella primero antes de comentárselo a alguien más, Otohime miro fijamente a Keitaro y antes de que este pudiera decir algo ella lo besó y Keitaro estando allí no podía hacer nada, sus manos trataban de apartarla pero no podía moverlas, todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado por la impotente belleza de Otohime... Luego de un largo beso ambos quedaron en silencio, Otohime quiso disculparse pero no consiguió reunir las fuerzas para decir "lo siento..." y Keitaro no dijo nada, ni una sola palabra, no encontraba las palabras correctas para no hacerla sentir mal y al mismo tiempo decirle que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos pero hubo alguien que los estuvo observando todo el tiempo mientras lagrimas caían de sus tiernos ojos. Ahora lo entiendo todo fue lo que dijo ella, y salió corriendo, Keitaro no salió en su búsqueda porque él sabia que no servia de nada tratarle de explicar las cosas... La chica llego a Hinata Sou y mientras lloraba las demás chicas se reunieron para preguntarle que había sucedido, ella dijo "Keitaro y yo terminamos definitivamente, él está enamorado de otra persona" mientras Naru decía estas palabras Motoko sintió una alegría inmensa al pensar que keitaro por fin le había contado a Naru pero cruel fue su sorpresa al enterarse que la persona de la que hablaba Naru no era ella sino ¡Otohime Mutsumi" al pronunciar ese nombre toda esa inmensa alegría que sentia Motoko se transformó en tristeza, no podía terminar de creer lo que acababa de escuchar...

Espero que este tan tardado episodio sea del agrado de ustedes, falta tan solo 1 episodio más de esta corta historia la cual hasta ahora me a dejado satisfecho, he puesto muchas cosas interesantes y el final está para no perdérselo


End file.
